On Garde
by ButtonPom
Summary: Best friends Ichigo and Yumichica are on the highschool fencing team. Yumi finally hooks up with his long time crush Ikakku a welterweight UFC fighter, which introduces little Ichigo to heavyweight UFC fighter Kenpachi. Parings KenxIchi and IkkaxYumi
1. Chapter 1

On Garde

**Pairings: **Kenpachi/Ichigo, Ikka/Yumi

**Summary: **Best friends Ichigo and Yumichica are on the highschool fencing team. Yumi finally hooks up with his long time crush Ikakku a welterweight UFC fighter, which introduces little Ichigo to heavyweight UFC fighter Kenpachi.

**Warnings: **yaoi, smut, violence, OOCness, one-sided xichigo (later chapters)

* * *

Last period had just ended, Ichigo and Yumichika were heading to the locker rooms to get ready for practice.

Reaching his gym locker grabbing the lock Ichigo twisted his head to the right staring at Yumi's big toothy grin two locker away from him.

"So are you going to tell me what's got you all happy happy joy joy now? You have been so bouncy since lunchtime, Wear were you?" Ichigo asked opening his locker and starting to change.

Yumi's eyes sparkled as he took a deep breath to speak. "I was with IKKAKU!!" He practically squealed.

"What?! Really? Wow ……so what happened? What he say, you have been drooling over him since freshmen year" Ichigo finished putting on his fencing outfit, closed his locker and grabed his sports bag and rapier, with Yumi changed and ready closely following as they walked to the main gym for practice.

"Yes I have been, as you stated so unbeautifuly "drooling"over him. How can I not!! He is so ….. his body is so well cut, EEEK! And those muscles are just perfectly proportioned. And his eye tattoos accent him so well, just like my feathers! And.."

"Yeah yeah I get it. Yumi, haha, so what happened what he say?"

They both settled their stuff on the lower bleachers near the rest of the fencing team, Ichigo and Yumi stood 5'7 tall, lean and started to stretch out for warm ups.

"He asked me out!!!!" Yumi screeched while stretching his arm across his body " He wanted to go on tomorrow night but we have practice so I asked if Friday was ok . But he has a fighting match! So then he asked if I would go and watch!!"

Ichigo smirked a little bit at Yumi's excitement. He was happy for him, finally Ikkaku noticed Yumi's affection and it was returned.

"Oh yeah he is a UFC fighter right?.... Soooo of corse you said yes, is it being held at the same place?"

He asked thinking about the last time they went to secretly watch Ikkaku's fight for Yumi's sake. He was impressed and found UFC fighting really cool. After Ikkaku's fight he thought they we going to leave but they ended up staying and Ichigo did not regret it. He witnessed the heavyweight division and watched a 6'5 muscular beast with black shoulder length hair named Kenpachi beat some serious ass, and later found out that he was Ikkaku's best friend.

"Yes I did say yes! And I think its at the same place. So will you come with me?!! Yumi asked very hopfully

"What..? Why do I need to come? No way in hell I'm playing 3rd wheel!" Ichigo scowled cutely at Yumi as they walked in the floor pointing their rapiers at each other starting their warm ups.

" You wont be 3rd wheel!! Please please please come! I cant do this by myself ..and besides Ikkaku invited you to come hehe!." Yumi gleefully said quickly stepping backwards to counter Ichigo's attacks.

"Eerrhh I don't know" Yumi then gave a sad face and thrusted forward with his rapier to Ichigo's chest. He quickly dodged right smacking the blade away with his own. Ichigo rolled his eyes " Ok ok I'll go. But I have to ask Dad first and what time is it going to be?"

"Yay! Ok it starts are 5 but I want to be ready by 4:30 so we can meet him before his match. And make sure we are dressed to impress! So I was thinking after school we will just go to my house and get ready" Yumi said with a big smile.

"Eh fine just stop acting like a girl about it " Ichigo said with a smile

"Oh and Ichigo they are coming today during practice to see us!" Yumichika said as they both set their arms down getting into formation with the rest of the group.

"What do you mean by "THEY" and "US" Ichigo question

"Um Ikkaku and Kenpachi of corse"

"Ke..Kenpachi???" Ichigo said a little shocked buy tried to hide it from Yumi. Ever since that fight he watched a while ago Ichigo had crushed hard on him but he never admit it to Yumi. "Why is he coming?"

" Well .. their best friends like us . Of corse he would come sil…… you stuttered you never stutter" Yumi grinded "Oh my are you interested in.."

"SHHH.. don't say it!" Ichigo scolded "Lets concentrate on practice"

Practice went normal for about the next 30 minutes. Ichigo was sparing Uryuu . While Yumi was paired up with Kira who wasn't putting much of a good fight. Both boys were to occupied and didn't noticed the two UFC fighters walk in the gym and sit up on the bleachers watching them.

**Kenpachi's pov**

I followed Ikkaku toward the gym doors he was excited to meet this kid he is hyped up about. But I wasn't to excited to see a couple of pansies dance around with fucking twigs. But Ikkaku wants to see his fairy so I endure it. We walk up the bleachers and sit down watching tweek go at it.

"Hey theres Yumi, shit he looking good" He smirks. I look over to his bitch, eh his a looker but nothing speacial. I scan the room and just see the same shit, pansies half assing their twigs at each other.

That is until I see these two going at it. One was thin like a stick not much of a body but the other, god dam she had curves . I couldn't see her face because of the dam mask but I didn't need to. I start grinning real big when I see her move. She was about as tall has Ikkaku's bitch but with a nicer body and a way finer ass. I'm impressed by her steps ,fuck she is quick. One last thrust of that twig she calls a sword and her sparring partner is down.

"Who is that over there" I nugde over to Ikkaku pointing to the princess I been staring at.

"I don't know , wait till they take off their mask" he said still gawking at Yumi . Then she was walking towards Yumi . Finally taking off that fucking mask along with Yumi. I watched as soft short strawberry blonde hair fell around her… well fuck me sideways it's a boy.

"Oh shit its Ichigo" Ikkaku says to huh….. good name.

"He is Yumi's best friend. Fuck I'm trying to get his attention ..YUMI!"

" Don't scream you bitch " I tell him not taking my eye away from Ichi fuck I am surprised with myself that a guy can have such nice feminine curves Yumi has nothing on Ichigo. They finally hear Ikkaku's calls and turn to look at us. Dam what a cute face, and those eyes….fucking gorgeous. He looked up at me with a fleshy blush.

"Hey you sure that Ichigo is coming on Friday?" I ask Ikkaku

" Yeah he is, I know Yumi wouldn't want to come by himself so I made sure to invite him"

"Good"

Ikkaku cocked his eyebrow at me and nudged me with his elbow " Why you interested?"

"Fuck yeah I am…" I took my eyes away from Ichi breaking our little starting contest to take out my phone to look at the time. "Alright lets go Ikkaku practice is in an hour. And staring at little princess over there gave me blue balls."

I get up and start walking away but turn to give Ichigo one last good lusty look, he blushes hard again and turns to look the other way.

"Come on Ikkaku before I bust a nut!"

I Can't wait till friaday.

* * *

**Well this is my first fic =) Hope you guys liked it.**

**Please give reviews ^^ and/or constructive criticisms **

**And sorry if I had bad grammar or spelling. Spel check can only go so far.**

**I think ill be updating this story every Saturday. Thankx a bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! ^^ omg I took forever to do this lol sorry! I was really going to re-write the first chapter but I didn't and just carried on ^^. Hope you like it.**

**And I don't think I can do char. Provs very well so I wont be doing it ^^**

…**.**

Ichigo adjusted his backpack on his shoulder weaving through traffic in the school hall. It was Thursday, the day before he had to go the fight with Yumi. It had been going through his mind non-stop ever since yesterday during practice. But more importantly the looks that Kenpachi was giving him across the bleachers stained his thoughts the most.

Continuing his thoughts Ichigo walked into his 4th period class, history, and sat in his seat near the back. Fixing out his book Yumi took his seat right next to the berry head.

"Hello Ichi" he said very cheerfully

"Hey " he wanted to ask Yumichika about tomorrow night but was quickly cut off by the teacher. Reaching into his notebook he ripped a piece of paper out and started to write.

.

_Hey how are you feeling about tomorrow? My dad said I could go but captain Hook there gave me some weird fucking looks =/_

.

He folded the note once and passed it to Yumi. The note cought the other pretty boy's attention and his eyes glowed with joy. . . . . He just loved passing notes in class. Making sure the teacher wont notice he took the note and read. After a few facial reactions Yumi pulled out his favorite purple pen and began to write a response.

.

_I am so excited for tomarrow! Last night when I got home Ikkaku called me and we talked for a little bit. X3! Captain hook? Do you mean Kenpachi? Oh my. . . . . . . Ikkaku mentioned him . . . and about you. ;D_

.

When he was done and returned the note to Ichigo, and he read and blushed when he saw Kenpachi's name. he felt giddy and had to know what he said. Taking a look at Yumi who was smirking Ichigo furiously wrote on the note and handed it to Yumi. And they started writing back and forth like gossiping school girls.

.

_WHAT? What did he say you bitch and why was I even brought up in the conversation.????? =( -ichi_

_=D oooh your feeling feisty, no wonder Kenpachi is taking an interest in you. Ikkaku and Kenpachi live in a apartment together. Isn't that so cool! 3 3……. Anyways that how you were brought up, Kenpachi heard Ikkaku talking to me and then asked for your number. –Yumi_

_WTF ??Did you give him my number ???! –ichi_

_Of corse I did ^^- Yumi_

_OMG you bitch! How could you, if that asshole is interested he should come to me! Yumi how could you!!-ichi_

_=(. . . .Oh you big baby, I know the way you were looking at him, your not in at the least disappointed. And believe me he will go to you. ;D -Yumi_

_What is that supposed to me……. -_- ichi_

_You will see what I mean later. . . during practice. We are getting visitors again X3_

Ichigo got back the late message at from Yumi and scowled him a little. He knew exactly what that meant. The two brawling brute will be there at practice. Part of Ichigo swelled with anticipation but the other was a bit hesitant. He looked back at Yumi who was only smiling with happiness but also a smile of reassurances.

"You sure" Ichigo standing up gathering his stuff up since class was over.

"Of corse I am, silly. Ichigo I checked this guy out and Ikkaku says Kenpachi is a great guy. He might be a little brutish but I know you will like him" Yumi said grabbing his hand and shifting his hips. "Lets get going we have practice soon."

Ichigo rolled his eyes but put trust in his friend, Yumi knew how hesitant the strawberry was about the "dating scene" ever since freshmen year. So he knew if feather brains said it was ok then it was ok.

"Ok then, lets go."

….

So far practice went as usual. Yumi and Ichigo were paired up together sparing against Kira and Uryuu. The strawberry's team was winning as usual. Yumi was using a bit more flashy moves due to his new accessory with his rapier, there were little feathers on the guard of his hand.

Ichigo was doing very well against Uryuu, well to put it bluntly he was kicking the 4 eye's ass. The two of them were always rivals on the team but it was nothing major.

The two boys didn't notice that they had visitors watching them for the passed 20 minutes of their practice. The larger men had sat down on the bleachers near their picked out were Yumi's bag was and the both of them just enjoyed the show.

Kenachi was very entertained with Ichigo, but this time he had stared at him long enough to pick out of the crown even with the stupid fencing mask on his head. He held his crazy grin watching the strawberry swing around his sword. And the way his body moved ! he could only imagine other ways to utilize Ichigo's fast and flexible body.

"Their practice should be about done right?" Kenpachi said to Ikkaku who was also eye fucking a fencer.

"Yeah should be, in about another 10 minutes. Their pretty focused I don't think they have noticed that we are here." Ikkaku reasoned leaning back against the bleachers.

"Yeah looks like it, princess over there looks like he is givin the other twat a new asshole" Kenpachi laughed a bit sadisticly

"Tch, shouldn't that be your job?" Ikkaku smirked

"Hm hopefully I don't break his first one" Kenpachi laughed off. It was all in good fun, it was the way Ikkaku and himself talked but he didn't mean it in that way, he was genuinely interested in Ichigo. It was rare to find such beauty and strength together that kenpachi couldnt help himself but be hard for the strawberry.

"Why didn't ya call him last night? I got ya the fuck'in number after buggin Yumi for it, but ya pussied out."

"I didn't fuck'in pussy out. I didn't want to scare the kid so fast, and beside I want to talk to him face to face first." Kenpachi said in his defense. Ikakku still wasn't buying it and called him out again, but Kenpachi then called Ikkaku out with being a bitch on waiting so long to hook up with Yumi. They bitched at each other like that until Ichio and Yumichika finally noticed them.

"how long have they been here?" Ichigo asked Yumi as they both took off their mask and walked over to their gear. Practice was now over so they started to gather their things.

"I'm not sure but im glad they staryed til practice was over, now Ichi don't be to nervous around Kenpachi I am warning you now he is the . . . . forward type" Yumi tried to put it as delicately as possible.

"Ahh shut your trap Yumi I can handle it. *Sigh . . . I hope" the starberry pulled himself together its been years since he has had a crush again. The last time he dated was in freshmen year and that was one terrible event he did not want to re-live or even think about.

They both approached the fighters who were chatting amongst themselves, they both heard the fencers walking towards them and stopped their conversation and stood walked down a few steps and up to their future uke boys.

"Hi Ikkaku!" Yumi said cheerfuly walking close to the blad man and they both shared a hug.

"Hey Yumi" He then looked toward Ichigo and greeted him to "Hey Ichi how is it going"

Ichigo took his eyes off of Kenpachi and went to Ikkaku "Hey Ikkaku im good and you?"

"It's going good, hey I want ya to meet Kenpachi he is a very good friend of mine" He said and that when Kenpachi walked up to Ichigo and held out his hand.

"Hey ya princess, nice to finally meet ya" Kenpahi greeted with a grin

Ichigo did not like the nickname "Who the hell you calling princess , Godzilla" the strawberry fired back putting his helmet down in his bag.

"I knew you would be feisty , good to see that your not a pansy fairy with a stick." Kenpachi said smiling even more he loved the fact that his little berry would snap back even a little. " I like watchin ya fight, yur fast"

"Maybe I'll say the same thing tomorrow when I see your fight." Ichigo smirked, he was very enamored with Kenpachi's appearance and domineer. The taller man was not arrogant of anything like that he was just confidant and that confidence was attracting Ichigo.

"But ya have already seen me fight Ichi, I would think you would be ale to judge my fighting skills or do ya just want another shirtless deminstration?"

Ichigo's face blushed a little, he didn't mean. . . ? "What do you mean. . . " he was trying to ask but he was cut off

Kenpachi took a step close the strawberry and leaned a bit into his hear "Don't be shy princess I know you have seen me fight before, you and Yumi would come to see Ikkaku's matches every now and then."

From how close Kenpachi was Ichigo could feel the fighters heat radiating of the very tall and muscular body, it made him feel warm but nervous at the same time and he tried to get some distance between them but as he took a step to the side he lost his footing and tripped.

"Watch it there princess" Kenpachi called out taking his strong hand and firmly grabbing Ichigo by the arm to lift him back up.

"Stop calling me princess, I don't have boobs!" Ichigo brushed himself off and regained his balance. But with a slight blush and a pouty face his looked back up at Kenapchi and said "Thanks though" Kenpachi just nodded and they kept chatting for a few more minutes. Yumi and Ikkaku were in their own little world chatting away.

Yumi came up to Ichigo with all his things gatherd. "hey Ichi Ikkau is going to give me a ride home is that ok?" the feather boy asked pleadingly.

"Yeah that no problem Yumi I'll see yeah tomarrow, bye bye" he said and gave Yumi a hug.

"Kenpachi ya com'in with?" Ikkaku called out when Yumi returned to his side.

"Nah I'll take princess home" He said looking down at Ichigo with a big smile

"Eh?! I did'nt ask you and stop calling me that!" Ichigo exclaimed and smacked Kenpachi on the arm. Ichigo didn't know what came over him but he felt pretty lax with the heavyweight fighter by his side. They shared more or less the same personality (save Kenpachi's extreme seme-ness and all) and he was easy to get along with , even if they had been talking only for a few moments.

"It's fuck'in dark outside and ya ain't walking alone, so stop ya bitching Ichi" Kenpachi said putting his hand in his pockets.

"Ass" Ichigo scowled but secretly his chest swelled at Kenpachi's very own version of chivalry. He waved goodbye to Yumi and Ikkaku as they left and grabbed his duffel bag on one shoulder and held his rapier on the other "Um you ready to go Kenpachi?"

"Yeah whenever you are" Kenpachi answered and they both heading outside the gym and off of school campus, they were not silent for long and started to chat again.

"How far do ya live?" Kenpachi asked not taking his eyes off the smaller boy.

"Just a few blocks, it takes like 15-20 min to walk home. I didn't really need you to come but thankx company is always nice" the strawberry said enjoying the walk and the clod breeze

"Tch well I an't gonna let a pretty thing like ya walkin around by yourself." He said bluntly, he was laying it down for Ichigo to pick up that Kenpachi was flirting with him. The comment made the strawberry look away and slightly blush. That made Kenpachi laugh

"C'mon princess didn't Yumi tell ya I was a blunt? I am not the type of guy to beat around the bush like a fag as Ikkaku"

"Hm you can say that again it took Ikakku forever to ask Yumi out, and yeah he did tell me you were. . .erm forward" he saud turning a bit to look back up at Kenpachi as they walked. " Umm I'm just not used to. . .ummm" Ichigo tried to say dating but didn't want to assume that, that was were this was going. Kenpachi picked up on Ichigo's hesitance and finished the sentence for him.

"Not used to dating or getting hit on?" The taller man asked cooking his eyebrow

"Ermm yeah" Ichigo answered hesitantly

"Ya never dated anyone before or had a boyfriend?" Ichigo shook his head saying no, this not only surprised Kenpachi but also made him smile, knowing that no one has touched his sweet princess.

"Hmm well, we can change that, Yur really cute Ichi and ya fight good even if is that pansy sport of yurs" Kenpachi announced to Ichigo and the berry's face just blushed a bit harder. They started to slow down as they got to Ichigo's house

"HEY! Its not a pansy sport I bet I could kick your ass" the strawberry said in his defence gripping his sword in his hand a little tighter.

"Tch well I would like to take ya up on that challenge. How about it Ichi will ya?

"Will I what? Ichigo asked suddenly lost in the conversation

"Ha your so naive princess, I am asking ya out." Kenpachi said taking a step closer to the fencer.

"Ar . . .are you asking to be my boyfriend?" Ichigo stutterd out a bit. Kenpachi nodding in agreement " But we just meet and . . . " he was cut off when Kenpachi took hold of his chin.

"Yeah I know but, I have had my eye on ya for a while Ichigo, and no one else has the fuck'in balls to ask ya out or to even handle ya. And ya know why?" he asked and Ichigo only slightly shook his head as his cheeks blushes harder at the fighters firm and heavy voice " because yur to dam gorgeous, stubborn and strong for them. Ya need someone stronger then you. Someone who knows how to take care of ya, fight back with ya. And to have fun with." Kenpachi leaned down to Ichigo's face until their forehead were nearly touching. Ichigo was feeling Kenpachis warm body closer to his and couldn't deny any further his attraction for the fighter.

With a sudden pull of confidence Ichigo cocked an eyebrow looking at Kenpachi and ask in a soft voice "And do you think you have the balls to be that someone?"

Kenpachi smirked "Oh I have more then enough, so is that a yes? He asked

"I don't know ask me properly and you'll get my right answer" Ichigo said seriously but in a slightly sarcastic way. The strawberry was a little old fashioned and wont give him his answer till asked properly it sounds a bit silly but it was the only why to truthfully know what the both of them wanted.

Kenpachi understood completely what Ichigo meant and gave the berry what he wanted "Would ya let me have to honor as to be'in yur boyfriend Ichigo . . . . ." He leaned in an inching closer the Ichi's face looking over the chocolate brown eyes and plum full pink lips, almost ghosting over them.

"Yes" Ichigo said almost whispering looking into Kenpachi's hungry but passionate eyes. Once the answer left his lips Kenpachi didn't hesitate to close the distance between them and closed his mouth on his princess's. Ichigo dropped his rapier and duffle bag to the ground when he felt Kenpachi's warmth inclose him. The fighter wraped his arms around Ichigo's waist while the other held tenderly at the strawberry's cheek. Gently yet firmly pressing it against the others lips.

Ichigo was surprised at how good the kiss was. He would never had guess Kenpachi would be able to remotely accomplish anything that had to do with gentle. But here he was being held in strong arms and being kissed like . . .dare he say it. . . like a fucking princess in a Disney movie. It made him melt the kiss was simple perfect.

They both parted after a minute or 2 of kissing and looked into each others eyes, Ichigo didn't want to admit it but he felt like he was glowing. Kenpachi's big hand didn't leave Ichigo's cheek and his thumb softly brushed over the strawberries lips

"Yur so soft princess, its nice. Yur great funkin kisser too" he said leaning in again for another little kiss that Ichigo happily responded to. But this time Ichigo threw his arms on Kenpachi's muscular shoulders feeling the fighter's muscles and broad chest through the jacket and shirt.

"I like kissing you to" Ichigo said as their second kiss ended Kenpachi smile and stood straight up looking over to Ichigo's house

"It's late Ichi, you should get inside I heard about yur dad and really don't feel like hav'in a syringe thrown at me" he said with a wide grin still caressing Ichigo's face and ran his hand slightly though the strawberry blond hair.

"Haha yeah my dad would have cow" Ichigo said slowly taking his hands off the the fighters strong chest. "Ill see you tomorrow then" he said with a smile

"Yeah ya will" Kenpachi saide leaning down to grab and hand Ichigo his duffle bag.

"Thanks" Ichigo grabbed his bag while Kenpachi grabbed the tiny sowrd, Kenpachi being well Kenpachi . . . . he wasn't paying attention to his own strength . . .and..

*CRACK!

Ichigo's eyes widened at the damage Kenpachi had done.

"You jerk you broke my RAPIER!" Ichigo took the broken sword front hr brute's hand "How the fuck did you brake it with on hand!!!"

Kenpachi only smirked at the fretting berry, he didn't mean to brake it but "It' a flimsy piece of shit that's how." Kenpachi said and saw that Ichigo was not happy with his remark and didn't duck in time.

*Punch!

Ichigo got him right in the face it didn't do much but the fact he didn't see it coming and it was to fast for him to duck made Kenpachi smile wildly

"ASSHOLE these things are expensive! How am I going to get a new one!" Ichigo yelled wiping his hand , punching Kenpachi really hurt him more then it hurt his target.

"Don't worry princess I'll buy ya a new one, give it here" with a scowl Ichigo gave his broke sword the fighter " I know a place that sells weapons so ill get ya a good one.. . . . I sorry aright?" He said trying not to laugh at Ichigo's "angry face" but all he could think as "fuckin cute"

"You better" Ichigo pouted

"Yeah, yeah c'mere and give me a goodnight kiss and get yur ass inside." The fighter pulled Ichigo for one more heated kiss.

"G"night princess" Kenpachi said laughing a bit

"Goodnight Kenpachi . . . . . . jerk" Ichigo said walking to his door. When he opened he turned around to see Kenpachi still waiting for him to go inside, before he shut the door he waved goodbye again and couldn't help but smile.

Kenpachi waved back and started walking once Ichigo was behind the closed door. On his walk he contemplated everything that happened and he was one happy camper. Once he arrived at the door he was greeted by a small puff ball that threw herself (god only know how) on his shoulder.

"Yachiru you should be in bed it's fuk'in late"

"Ahh but I wanted storytime with Ken-chan!!!"

"Go to bed and I'll be there in a minute!

"YAY!" She scemaed and ran to her room. While Ikkaku walked into the living room were Kenpachi was.

"So how did it go?" the balled fighter asked

"I broke his stick . . . . . "Kenpachi said bluntly and the look on Ikkaku's face was priceless, but he soon pulled up his hand so he didn't have to explain.

"Oh. . . .that haha, so did ya asked him out or what?"

"Yeah I did, and he said yes." Kenpachi said smiling. After he explained what happened and went up to Yachiru's room for her story. Then after that he went to his room and pulled out his phone calling up strawberry.

"Hello?" came a hasty voice from Ichigo

"Hey princess, did I interrupt something?" Kenpachi asked he could here some resulting noise that kinda sounded like water running.

"Ummm … Im taking …a. . . . shower" Ichigo said stuttering trying not to get the phone wet.

"Oh so yur naked for me?" Kenpachi grinned

"OMG. . . g'night Ken. . . "

*click

Kenpachi only laughed at Ichigo reaction and put his phone away. . "At least I got new jack off material" he said to himself getting into bed.

...

**YAY~!!! so im sorry this took forever! ^^ but how was it please review! i liked writing the ending ..hehe ..jerk off. . . i like saying that^^ any ways**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!PLZ PLZ. And a rapier is a fencing sword. Anyone have an idea for what kind of fencing sword Kenpachi should buy Ichi?? X3**


End file.
